Vous Étes La Clé De Mon Coeur
by Sparkly Boo
Summary: Mirajane drags everyone from Fairy Tail into her sadistic matchmaking game. Although it was always just a fun game, will a certain two take it a little too seriously?


**Title: Vous Étes La Clé De Mon Coeur / / You Are The Key To My Heart**

**Summary: Mirajane drags everyone from Fairy Tail into her sadistic matchmaking game. Although it was always just a fun game, will a certain two take it a little too seriously?**

**Author Note: Wendy Marvell is slightly older in this fanfiction; around 15/16.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a poor student and I doubt Hiro Mashima would give Fairy Tail to me. But hey, it doesn't hurt to dream.****  
>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ <strong>

**Chapter One: Tied Together By The Heart  
>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ <strong>

It was just another normal day at Fairy Tail. Well, not exactly. _Normal_ in Fairy Tail meant massive destruction far and wide, with parties and drunkards splattered awkwardly around. But that day, everything was... peaceful for a change. It was shocking that Natsu hadn't destroyed anything or gotten into a fight with Gray, but hey, there's always a first for everything.

It was almost... Too normal. Mirajane couldn't stand it. She hated the nervous tension in the air that seemed to cling onto her like a lost puppy. She _had_ to do something about it, before someone died from boredom.

"EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" Mirajane shouted, standing on top of the bar counter. It immediately got everyone's attention, which Mirajane thought she could get used to. "We're going to play a game!"

It was a rather effective sentence. Everyone instantaneously spat out excuses pulled out of mid-air. Some said they had to go on a mission (Nab included!), some said they had to go home, some even said they had to walk their dog. (It was to Mirajane's knowledge that no one in Fairy Tail owned a dog save for Lucy, in which Plue could barely count as one).

"If you don't want to face the wrath of Satan Soul, I suggest you all come back and form a nice circle," called out Mirajane cheerfully, a dark aura surrounding her forced smile. In a record breaking time of three seconds, all the members of Fairy Tail were in a hastily formed oval.

"What game are we playing?" asked Wendy, never having played one of Mirajane's infamous "games". Everyone groaned inwardly.

"A matchmaking game," Mira replied darkly, letting her devilish side take over for just a millisecond before returning to her cheerful self. "This is how you play it. First, someone spins this bottle. When it stops and points to someone, the spinner has to say who fits with that person the most. Then, the person who the bottle landed on continues the cycle."

The majority of the circle sighed in relief. This didn't sound as bad as her past ga-

"Oh, I almost forgot! The person also has to perform a body link with the person they were told they were most compatible with!"

-and there it went. Mirajane almost seemed to have a knack to make the most harmless games into the worst ones ever. Like the time she made the simple game of Hide-And-Seek into The-Person-You-Find-Is-Your-Lover-For-Valentine's-Day. Natsu had managed to find Gray, and let's just say that it was pretty scarring.

Mirajane decided that she would be the first to go and spun the bottle, which induced an exaggerated gulp from everyone. It spun around twice and started to slow down to Lisanna... Elfman... Evergreen...

Fried...

Bickslow...

Cana.

Everyone other than Cana released a breath, jubilant that it wasn't them. Said girl narrowed her eyes nervously, but continued to jug down the strong liquid in the tankard.

"Hmm... Cana, is it?" Mirajane asked to no one in particular, her white eyebrows knitted together. She had actually never tried to matchmake Cana with someone. The white haired female's lips pursued into a small smile as she saw who Cana was sitting next to.

"Cana with... Bickslow!" Cana choked on her beer. Bickslow's dumbfounded expression would have been funny in another situation. Natsu and Gray howled in laughter as Lucy tried to hide her giggles but her convulsions let it away. Poor Wendy was bewildered; this _certainly_ wasn't the game she had expected to play. Erza laughed as she congratulated Mira on her latest matchmake. Lisanna and Elf wondered what went through their older sister's head while Levy tried to comfort Cana with Fried doing the same thing for Bickslow. Evergreen was no help though, as she continously made fun of Bickslow. The body link was performed quickly by Mirajane; even though most of the members knew how to perform a simple body link, Mira didn't want any cheaters.

"Cana, your turn to spin the bottle!" the white haired devil exclaimed blithely. Said girl spun the bottle fiercely whilst she mumbled about how stupid the game was and how much she hated Bickslow. This earned her a glare from Bickslow. The bottle spun around four times, and started to slow down to Levy... Gajeel... Carla...

Happy...

Lucy...

Natsu.

There was really no need for Cana to say who the person Natsu was most compatible with. _Everyone_ in the guild knew who it was.

"LUCY!" everyone shouted in unison, leaving two flustered mages stuttering excuses on how they didn't like each other. It only made it _that_ much more obvious.

"He l-l-l-likes her!" Happy sang, acquiring nods of approval from everyone else except for the two mages, who gave him death threats.

"Natsu, spin," Mira commanded, after she performed the body link.

"A-Aye, sir," stuttered Natsu, scared of the devilish Mira. The bottle spun around ten times, thanks to the fire boost he gave it. It started to slow down at Cana... Levy...

Gajeel...

Carla...

Happy.

"REVENGE IS SWEET!" Natsu and Lucy hollered together. "CARLA!" Their unison made the others wonder if it was their love that made them so in sync or the body link. They went with love.

Said white cat turned an unattractive shade of red and flew to Wendy, who was sitting next to Gray. "I DON'T LIKE THAT IDIOT!" Carla shrieked as she sat down on her owner's lap. Happy, now dejected, sat in an ominous black cloud. Everyone thought it would be best not to bother him for a while. Mira hurriedly created the body link, and seeing that Happy didn't seem to want to spin the bottle, she had Carla do it.

With a slight 'humph', the bottle went spinning. It spun from Gray... Wendy... Erza... Jellal...

Mira...

Lisanna...

Elfman.

"Evergreen," Carla said without hesitation. For once, the three white haired siblings were at a loss for words. Evergreen turned... well, green.

"ME? LIKE THAT LUMP FOR A MAN? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING. I AM _THE_ FAIRY QUEEN!" Evergreen screeched, making everyone's ears bleed. Mirajane, unwillingly, created the body link. Everyone felt pretty bad for Elfman.

The matchmaker's younger brother spun the bottle without his usual enthusiam. It landed on Gajeel, and without thinking, Elfman blurted out, "Levy".

Said blue haired girl turned very, very red. Gajeel, being the buff man that he was, turned his head so he couldn't see Levy and scratched his hair for some time. Giggles erupted from the circle from seeing this cute couple. Mirajane, not wanting to ruin their cute moment, created the body link quickly and gave Wendy the bottle to spin.

With the tip of her tongue sticking out at the corner of her petite mouth, Wendy concentrated on spinning the bottle. It didn't go very far. Spinning only once in a circle, it stopped at Happy... Lucy...

Natsu...

Gray...

Wendy.

Laughter erupted from the circle, leaving a very flustered Wendy. It seemed that the shirtless person sitting next to her laughed the hardest.

"Why don't you... Spin again... Unless you want to matchmake yourself," Mirajane huffed out, holding her stomach from laughter. Wendy spun again, and this time, it landed on Jellal.

"Hmmm..." Wendy thought out loud. "How about... Erza?" Jellal smiled sheepishly and Erza turned away, mumbling incoherently. If it had been anyone, she would have sent them death glares. But, since it had been Wendy... While giggling, Mira performed a body link on the two unlikely lovebirds.

Jellal then commenced spinning the bottle, stopping at Fried. Since there was only Lisanna and Wendy left, he chose...

"Lisanna," he answered without missing a heartbeat. Elfman started screaming about Jellal not being a man and Mirajane started mumbling things about how both of her siblings were going to marry the Raijin Tribe. Again, Mira had to unwillingly do a body link on her sibling.

By now, most of the members had realized that only two people were left un-matchmaked. Excluding Mirajane, they were...

Gray Fullbuster...

And...

Wendy Marvell.

Gray groaned as he realized what was going on. Since Juvia wasn't here, he was going to be paired up with the... midget. With blue hair, too. That was raised up by a dragon. That had the prettiest brown e- Okay, wrong direction. Since when did he notice so manythings about the midget anyway?

Everyone smirked as they imagined the two tied up in a body link. All of them immediately felt bad for Wendy. Apparently, the "blue haired midget" was still left in the dark as she looked around, confused.

"Wait... What's going on?" she asked, as she saw Mirajane coming closer to where she and Gray sat, a wicked smile on her features.

"Oh, nothing much... Except for the fact that you and Gray will be together in body and mind for the next week!" she exclaimed excitedly as she performed the body link before either of them could object.

As soon as it was finished, Wendy found her heart pounding abnormally fast...

Was it because of the body link?

Or was it... her own heart?  
><strong>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ <strong>

**End Of Chapter One: Tied Together By The Heart  
>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _<strong>

**Author Note: First Grady[Gray x Wendy] story on Fanfiction, woo! I have no idea why I support this couple... I just do, lol! I mean, Gruvia is cute, but Grady is for me... xD  
>I actually intended this chapter to be a little longer, but because Fanfiction was being mean to me, I had to separate it into two chapters, but oh well! Don't worry, I'll make it up to you guys by making the next chapter 2x as long!<strong>

**R & R !**


End file.
